One Direction Romance
by RiCkId
Summary: Ricki Lunsford goes to a 1D concert and meets the boys. But one of the boys takes a liking to her and wants to get to know her. Which boy likes her? Well you'll just have to read and find out. ;
1. Chapter 1

"Mom hurry up we have to leave" I yell up to my mom who's up stairs. "I'm coming

Ricki" she yells back down seconds before walking down the stair case. My name is

Ricki Lunsford and it's currently five in the morning and we are driving from our home

in Killeen Texas to Dallas to see One Direction in Concert. I'm wearing a young &

reckless shirt, grey skinny jeans, grey & purple Supra vaiders, and

arm and a 1D necklace.

My mom is wearing a UK flag shirt with black skinny jeans, a couple of bracelets and

has a black purse and black toms. My mom is awesome I love her she's just like my best

friend. We go outside and get into my moms brand new sleek black challenger. As soon

as my but hits the seat I turn on my One Direction Up All Night CD. Me and my mom

drive in silence all the way to Dallas. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either.

When we got Dallas we stopped at a gas station. "After we get something to snack on and

drink we'll go to the venue" she tells me as we get out of the car. "Okay" I say and

follow her into the gas station. I walk back to the drinks and grab two bottle of water and

my mom gets two bags of skittles. We walk up to the cashier and wait behind five guys

who are talking to the cashier. I notice the cashier looks like she's about to faint. I lean

around a guy with curly hair who's standing in front of me and ask "Are you okay? You

look like you're about to pass out" She turns towards me and gives me a death glare. I

straighten up confused then realize all of the guys stopped talking and turned to me. I

look up and am shocked to see none other than 1D staring at me. "Oh so that's why you

gave me a death glare they quit talking to you" I say looking back at the cashier. Harry

chuckles and turns to pay for they're stuff. Niall and Liam grab they're bags. " Um,

before you guys go can I get a picture and an autograph?" the cashier asks them. They

turn to Paul who I just notice was standing on their right side. He nods telling the "Sure

we still have almost an hour till we go to the venue."

The cashier walks around the counter and stands between Louis and Harry. Niall stands

goes to stand beside Louis but the girl stops him and says "I don't want you in the

picture." I stand there shocked and Niall walks to stand beside Paul. The girl then turns to

me "Do you mind taking the picture?" she asks me smiling. "Yes I do mind. I'm not

taking your picture." I say and walk towards Niall. She stares at me shocked then turns to

ask my mom, who agrees to take the picture even though she doesn't want to. I walk to

Niall who looks really upset. "Hey Nialler. Is it okay if I call you Nialler?" I say/ask him

when I stop in front of him. "Yeah its okay" he says looking down at me. "Well Nialler

don't let that get you down" I say then lower my voice and say "besides she may act like

a fan but if she was she would love you too. I mean come on you're our special

snowflake. 1D wouldn't be the same without you" He smiles at me and then notices my

bracelets. "I take it that you're a Directioner." he says still smiling. "Yep and very proud

to say that I am." I say looking up at him. "Oh and you're freaking tall!" I say. He laughs

and it just makes me smile even more. "So can I have a picture with you?" I ask him.

"Sure. Paul can you take our picture?" he asks Paul. "Sure do you have a phone or

camera?" Paul asks me. I nod and take out my phone and turn the camera on and hand it

to him. Niall puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around is waist. Paul takes

the picture and hands me my phone. "Thanks Paul. Can I have picture with you know?" I

ask him. Shocked he asks "Why?" "Cause you're PAUL!" I say dramatically in a duh

voice. "Sure" he says still shocked. "Niall can you take it please?" he nods and takes my

phone. I take a picture with Paul then put my phone back in my pocket. "Ricki are you

bothering them?" my mom asks walking up to us. "No I'm just talking. But on the inside

I feel like I'm about to pass out." I say smiling at her from beside Niall. "Well if you

aren't fan girling to bad..." she trails off. "Hey have some faith in me" I say nudging her

shoulder. "No mam she's not bothering us" Niall says laughing a little.

I look back at the other boys while my mom talks to Paul and Niall. They're talking to

the cashier still. Well it looks more like she's talking and they're just awkwardly standing

there, and she keeps trying to hang onto Harry's arm. "Hey Niall I think the boys might

need a little help." I say still looking at them. He looks over to see what I'm talking

about. "Paul can you go get them out of that." he says trying not to laugh. "Well I guess

we better go" I say turning back to Niall and my mom. "Are you coming to the concert

tonight?" Niall asks me. "Yep front row seats." I say smiling proudly. "Awesome well do you have something you want me to sign before you leave?" he asks me. "Um no." I say sadly. "That's okay just stick around after the show and I'll find something for me and the boys to sign" he tells me. "Okay. Bye" I say and hug him. "Bye. See you later" he says hugging me back. Me and my mom walk away right before the boys and Paul walk up. When we get to my moms car I turn and see the boys walking out the doors. I wave by to Niall and Paul. They wave back and Niall yells "See you later." I smile and sit down. "Ow!" I exclaim as our mom plops our bag down in my lap. "So which one do you think is the cutest. Is it Niall?" she asks starting the car and pulling away. "No I think Niall would be more like a big brother or best friend." I tell her looking out the windshield. "So it's Harry, am I right?" she asks glancing at me then focusing on the road again. I blush and look down "How could you tell?" I ask her. "Please Ricki I'm not just your mom I'm like your best friend/sister. Plus I saw how you keep glancing at him when that girl was trying to hang all over him." she says matter of factly. "Yeah. Well it doesn't matter I'll probably never talk to or see them again after tonight." I say sadly, because it's true. They'll move on to the next city and forget me. I'll just be another fan in the crowd. She pats me on the knee and pulls into a parking lot across the street from the venue. I get out and look at the crowd. "Wow! You'd think there wouldn't be so many people this early. I mean the concert doesn't start for another three hours." I say waiting for my mom to walk around the car and stand beside me. "Honey it's One Direction the biggest boy band in the world. If it's this bad here imagine how bad it is at the hotel." she says giggling. "Yeah well since we already seen them lets go wait by the doors so we don't have to fight our way to the front. I don't want to hurt another person." I say walking across the street with her. We walk through the group of girls and the occasional guy and all the way to the front entrance where nobody is at. There's steps so we sit down and take the skittles and drinks out of my moms purse and wait...

Authors note: If you want to see what the outfits look like for Ricki and her mom go to my profile I will have the pictures up there every time I mention an outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting there for about 30 minutes I take my phone out. I open twitter and start a new tweet. The tweet says: NiallOfficial Hey Nialler it's Ricki the girl you met at the gas station like 30 minutes ago. I type then hit send. Five minutes later my phone rings telling me I have an interaction on twitter. I look and see it's a tweet from Niall. It says Ricki Yo! Are you at the venue yet?

Me: NiallOfficial yep. Got here a couple of minutes after we left the gas station.

After I send that I get two notifications. One saying Niall followed me and the other saying he DM'ed me.

* DM conversation* **Niall bold**- _Ricki italicized_

'**Well Paul just told us we won't be coming for another 30 minutes to an hour.'**

'_That's okay. It's probably for the best. We wouldn't want you boys to get hurt :)'_

'**The boys said thanks for caring'**

_Tell them every true fan cares about there safety. Oh and I have a few questions for them if that's okay?'_

'**Ask away.'**

'_Zayn, how do you get your hair so perfect? Lou, why are you so sweet? Liam, is it weird being called Daddy Direction? Niall, how can you jump so high? Harry, why are you so adorable?'_

'**Well the boys think it would be easier for you to call us. (xxx-xxx-xxxx).**

I exit twitter and type in the number. I walk into an alley so I can hear them better. "Hello?" Harry answers. "Hey it's Ricki" "Oh okay let me put it on speaker." he says.

Zayn- "Hey"

Niall-"Yo!"

Liam- "Hello"

Lou- "Hi"

Me- "Hey guys."

Harry-"Okay Zayn's gonna answer first."

Zayn- "A lot of time in front of a mirror."

Lou- "Um, I'm not sure..." (Harry interrupts him)

Harry- "He's just naturally sweet."

Me- "Awe total Larry moment"

Harry- "Yeah, Yeah" (chuckles)

Liam- "It was at first but now I'm use to it"

Niall- "CAUSE I'M AWESOME!"

Harry- "I don't know why you said adorable Love. Did you mean Sexy or Smoking hot?"

Me- "Nope. I meant Adorable."

Lou- "It's because he's the baby!"

Harry- "LOU!"

Me- "Yep! That has got to be it."

Lou- "Ha in your face she agrees with me."

"Ricki where are you?" I hear my mom call me. "I'm here!" I yell back. She walks into the alley and asks "What are you doing?" "Talking to the guys" I tell her. "Oh okay tell them I said hi" she says walking away. "My mom says hi" I tell them but all I hear is yelling and arguing.

Liam- "Niall No! you can not eat Harry's Hand!"

Harry- "Aah! Get him off!"

Lou- "hahahaha"

Zayn- "Oi! Guys chill out Ricki is still on the phone"

Niall-"BUT!"

Me- "Guys!"

The guys- "WHAT?"

Me- "Okay what happened?"

Niall and Harry start talking at the same time. I stop them my saying "One at a time. Niall what happened?"

Niall-"He stole my chip!"

Harry- "I'm hungry"

Me- "Harry you should have asked first. Niall Hun you can't eat peoples hands its wrong"

Niall & Harry – "Fine"

Liam- "Wow you handle that really well. It usually takes me 20 minutes."

Me- "Well my cousins use to fight like that and me being the only girl out of seven cousins I was usually the one to break it up"

Zayn- "Where's your cousins now?"

Me- "Lane & Jake are at college in London. Zach is somewhere in Cali. Cody & Caleb are in Florida. Justin is stationed in South Carolina with the Marines, and Nat is deployed to Iraq right now."

Zayn- "Wow how old are they all?"

ME-" Lane & Jake are twins and are 19, Cody & Caleb twins to but are 20, Zach is 24, Justin is 23, and Nat is 26. So yeah I'm the baby cause none of them have had kids yet."

Liam- "Wow I probably would have strangled one of them"

Me- "Yeah. I've thought about it but I love them all. They're like my rock and the only father figures I've had in my life. So Liam, Zayn are ya'll planning on ripping Harry's shirt open again?"

Liam & Zayn- "Not sure probably"

Harry-"That was uncomfortable. You know how hard it was to keep my shirt closed."

Me-"Trust me Love nobody would have complained if you had just taken the shirt off. But it was still cute how you tried to keep it closed it was like you were worried a little kid might see."

Lou-"Awe he's blushing! I think he likes you"

"Ricki come on we have to get to our seats" I hear my mom yell for me.

Me-"Hey I have to get off the phone, text me"

Niall-"Okay bye"

Me-"bye"

I hang up and walk with my mom into the venue. I follow her through the venue to our front row sweats while reading a text from Niall. 'Hey it's Harry not Niall'

Text convo _**Harry bold Italicize **__Ricki Italicize_

_Okay._

_**We're on our way to the venue.**_

_Okay I'm already in my seat._

_**We just pulled up I'll text you again when we get back stage.**_

_Okay_

I stuff my phone into my front pocket. "So what did the boys say" my mom asks. "Nothing much just chatting" I say shrugging. We hear a bunch of screaming outside and my mom smiles and says "well we know they're here" I smirk and take my phone out and open twitter. I see I have two new mentions. One is from Louisbigredbus it says "Oh My God you got to meet him before the concert?" I reply with " Louisbigredbus Yeah it was awesome he's really sweet." And the other is a mention from Harry. It says  
"Just meet this really sweet girl. Hope I get the chance to get to know her more... Ricki" I click on reply and type "Awe thanks Harry. I hope I get to know you better too:)" I exit everything and look up at the stage. *Ding* I look at my phone and see Harry texted me. "_**Hey we're bout to come out on stage to talk with everybody b4 the show." **__"Okay." _I put my phone into my pocket again. "They're about to come out and talk to everybody" I tell my mom. Before she can reply the boys run out on stage. "Hey everybody!" they all say and everybody screams. "We're gonna hangout with you all for a little while before the show." Liam says into a mic. I see Niall searching the front row. I wave and he spots me, he waves back then pulls Harry to his side and says something to him. Harry looks over at me and waves. I wave back and two girls behind me start flipping. "OMG he waved at me" one of them screams, I just smile. "So we just want to say a quick hello to a friend of ours who's in the audience. She was really sweet to our Nialler here earlier when another girl upset him. Harry can you go get her?" Lou asks Harry. Harry hops off stage and walks over to me. "Nope I'm not getting on stage" I tell him shaking my head. Unfortunately Harry is a lot stronger than me and all but carries me on stage. "Here she is Ladies and gentlemen the lovely Ricki" Liam says. I stick my tongue out at him but smile and wave at the crowd. When they get distracted by some fans I try to slip off the stage. But Zayn notices me and picks me up by my waist. He carries me to a little couch and plops down with me practically in his lap. "Okay we'll be right back" Harry says to the crowd. "Harry you go change we'll keep Ricki on stage till you get back then we'll go change" Zayn says shifting so I'm sitting beside him. "Wait. Am I staying up here the entire concert?" I question them. "Yep isn't it gonna be fun" Lou asks sounding like a kid. "What about my mom?" I ask them. "Oh don't worry she's back stage we had one of the people go get her." Niall says smiling at me. Then Harry runs back stage. "Is this really nessacery?" I ask Zayn. "Yep. If you wouldn't run off stage we would have left you up here by yourself." he says ruffling my hair. "Whatever. I promise when ya'll have to go change in between sets I'll stay on stage." I tell them lightly punching Zayn in the arm. Then Harry comes back on stage and takes Zayn's place beside me. "Hi" I say as the other four boys run back stage to change. "Hi" he says smiling down at me. "So you ready for this?" he asks as the big screen lights up like it does before every show begins. "Not really but I'll deal" I say chuckeling nervously. He puts his arm around my shoulders giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. After they finish with the opening slides the other four boys run on stage as the lights come back on. "So we have decided if it's okay with you all to let Ricki stay up here" Harry says looking out from across the crowd. Everybody screams and claps, I smile. Then the music starts and Harry stands up and they start singing Na Na Na. I watch them jump and run around stage. I smile and laugh at them. After three songs they run back stage but not before Harry tells me "Remember don't move" I salute him and laugh. The lights dim and they start another video slide show thing. I realize they're probably singing More Than This next. The boys come back out and gather around the couch/loveseat. I'm sitting in between Liam and Harry. Zayn is sitting on the arm rest beside Liam, Louis is sitting on the arm rest beside Harry, and Niall is standing behind the couch with one leg rested on the back of it. The music starts right before the lights come back on and then they start singing. "oooooo...I'm broken do you hear me? I'm blinded cause you are everything I see. I'm dancing alone. I'm praying that your heart will just turn around and as I walk up to your door my head turns to face the floor cause I can't look you in the eyes and say" Liam sings then Harry takes over. "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight. It just wont feel right cause I can love you more than this. Eh Yeah. When he lays you down I might just die inside, it just don't feel right. Cause I can love you more than this, can love you more than this." he sings looking out at the crowd. Then Niall starts but I'm still looking at Harry. "If I'm louder would you see me. Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me cause we are the same. You save me and when you leave its gone again." I turn my head to smile up at him. "Then I see you on the street in his arms I get week my body fails I'm on my knees praying." Louis sings and I give him a small thumbs up. My gaze goes back to Harry as they all sing "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight it just won't feel right cause I can love you more than this. when he lays you down i might just die inside it just dont feel right cause i can love you more than this." Then Zayns solo " I've never had the words to say but now i'm asking you to stay for a little while inside my arms and as you close your eyes tonight i pray that you will see the light thats shinning from the stars above." Then Liam takes over again, then they all finish the song together. I smile at them showing that it was awesome. After about two more songs Liam says "Okay so we first really got to know each other singing songs while sitting around a bonfire. So that's what we're going to do" Then the lights dim and Harry pulls me by my hand back stage. "Okay stay right here while we go change." Harry says then they run off. A lady comes up to me and says "The boys told me to take you out on stage and show you where to sit." She then leds me out and Sits me down beside Josh Devine the boys drummer. "Hey Ricki, I'm Josh it's nice to meet you" he says quietly. "Nice to meet you too Josh." I say politely. "So what did you do to make the boys take a liking to you?" he asks me. I notice the boys about to come back out. "I'll tell you after the concert" I whisper to him. He nods right before the boys run back out. Niall has a guitar and sits down on a little box/ stump type thing across the circle from me then Louis, then Zayn, Josh, Me, Harry, and then finally Liam. Zayn stands back up and starts singing I gotta feeling. Then Niall stands up and sings Stereo Hearts. I sing along to both songs quietly. Then Louis says "Absolutely brilliant. Give it up for Niall everybody." everybody claps and Niall sits back down. "Now what's next?" Louis asks Niall, and Niall shrugs. "Valarie!" everybody screams. The band starts playing and Lou sings Valarie again I sing along. Then comes Torn. After that the lights dim again and Josh pulls me up by my hand. "The guys says you can sit up there beside me for the rest of the concert" he says leading me up to the drum set. Somebody already set up a little stool beside Josh's drum set. "Now it's gonna be really loud so they gave you this so you hear exactly what we hear which is the boys singing." he says handing me two little ear bud things. I put them up and give him a thumbs up and smile. He smiles back and picks up the drum sticks. The rest of the concert actually flies by really fast. Before I know it Josh is pulling me back stage. "That was AWESOME!" I say excitedly. He just laughs at me. "Liam told me to tell you to wait with us for them to come back from meeting fans." they're key player Jon says walking up to us with Dan. Josh introduces us and we all sit down in some chairs and wait for the boys. After about an hour of sitting there talking I feel my eyelids start to shut involuntarily. I lean my head against Josh's shoulder who's sitting beside me. Before I can stop myself I'm asleep.

*two hours later*

I wake up in a bed in a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. I sit up and freak out until I see Liam on the couch across the room. I look around in the dark for my phone, when I find it I look at the time and see that it's 3 in the morning. I quietly stand up and walk out of the room into the main part of the hotel room. I don't notice Paul until he asks "Why are you up so early?" I jump in surprise and turn to him where he's sitting at a little round table. I shrug and say "I'm not sure something woke me up. So why am I in the boys hotel room?" "Your mom was going to rent a hotel room in another hotel but we offered her a room in here and Liam offered his bed for you to sleep in and she said okay. Oh and you're wearing Liam's shirt and Harry's sweats. Don't worry your mom changed you while the boys waited in here." He explains to me looking at his computer screen. "Okay well I'll be right back" I tell him then turn and go back into the bed room where I woke up. I walk over to Liam who's sprawled out on the small couch and shake his shoulder. "Hey Liam come on get in your bed I don't need it" I say and help him stand up since he's still half asleep. I help him walk to his bed and he all but falls onto it. I chuckle under my breath and pull the covers over him. I then walk back out into the main room and see that Paul wasn't there. I shrug and decide to get some fresh air. I find my supras and slip them on and walk out into the hall. I make my way to the elevator and wait for it to come back up to my floor. When the doors open I sigh in relief that nobody is in it. I step in and press the button for the lobby. When the elevator doors open up to the lobby I walk out to the front of the hotel. I sit down on the front steps and look up at the stars surprised that I can see the stars considering it looks like we're in the middle of Dallas. "Hey what are you doing out here?" I hear Harry ask before he sits down beside me. "Just getting some fresh hair." I say glancing at him. I bump his shoulder with mine "And thanks for letting me borrow a pair of sweats. Sorry I feel asleep." I tell him. "No problem and don't worry about it. Josh is a little peeved cause his arm fell asleep before we got back from meeting fans." He says laughing a little bit. I smile and then ask something that I've been wondering. "Why me?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" he asks sounding confused. "Why do you want to get to know me? Why did ya'll let me and my mom stay in ya'lls hotel room?" I ask turning to face him. He stands up and brushes his pants off, then holds his hand out for me to take. "Come on lets go get something sweet and I'll tell you on the way." he says pulling me up off the steps. "How are we supposed to get to a store? In case you haven't noticed you're Harry Styles you can't just walk around and not expect to get mobbed." I tell him smiling. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out some keys. "They always rent us a car everywhere we stop." he tells me leading me by the hand towards a small black car. I get in the passenger seat and wait for him to start the car. He drives towards a walmart. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a smaller store?" I ask him. "Not much else is open" He points out as he pulls into a parking spot. He gets out and shuts the door, sighing I follow him and walk around the car to stand beside him. We get all the way to the door before somebody notices Harry. Unfortunately that somebody just so happened to be a reporter for a magazine. "Harry is this your new girl toy?" he asks Harry. Harry ignores him and pulls me by my hand into the store. The next people to notice who Harry is, is a group of girls about 12 who's with a women. They run over and ground around us. "Harry can we have your autograph?" they ask him. He smile at them and says "Sure." I touch his arm and say "I'll be over there" He nods and I squeeze between the girls and walk over to where the books are. I look through the selves of magazines and stop when I come across one that has a picture of Niall on the front. I pick it up and open it to the page. The headline reads "Should this Irish Lad just give up the rock star idea?" I throw the magazine back down not even daring to read the article. I look over at Harry who's still surrounded by the preteens. I feel a little tug on my sweats and I look down and see a little girl about seven standing beside me. I bend down to her height and say "What is it sweetie." A women behind her who I assume is her mom speaks "I'm sorry she was bound and determined to ask you a question." I smile up at the women and tell her "Its okay don't worry about it." I then look back at the little girl and asks "So you had a question for me?" "Are you Harry's girlfriend?" She asks me pointing towards Harry. I smile and say "No sweetheart we're just friends." "Do you have a crush on him?" she asks me innocently. "Well I'll tell you what if you can keep a secret I'll tell you that." I tell her. She smiles a toothy grin and nods her head. "Yes. I do have a crush on Harry." I whisper to her. She starts giggling and says "Harry's coming. Do you think I could meet him?" I turn my head and see Harry making his way to us. I smile and say "You sure can" When he reaches us I say "Harry I want you to meet.." I trail off and her mom says "Ariel" "I want you to meet Ariel." I finish. He crouches beside me and says "Hi it's nice to meet you ariel. Do you like One Direction?" She nods her head and blushes. "Would you like a picture?" he asks her. She nods again and he picks her up, I step out of the picture as her mom goes to take it. But the little girl stops her mom. "No I want you in the picture to. You're pretty" she says. I smile and step back next to Harry. Her mom snaps the picture then Harry puts the little girl down and signs something from her mom and they leave. "Come on lets go get what we came for." he says taking my hand again. We walk to the candy aisle and he says "Pick what ever you want." I smile and pick up a package of gummy lifesavers. He grabs something and we walk back to the cash register. Luckily the cashier is an older woman and she checks us out and we leave. We walk out the doors and to the car. I pull out my phone and look at the time. "You do know we've been gone for almost two hours." I ask him. "Yeah but nobody's called us so either they don't know or they aren't worried." he says as we walk towards the car. He lets go of my hand and I get in the passenger seat. When we get back to the hotel room we walk in to find Liam wide awake sitting on the couch with Niall. "Where were you two it's almost 5:30 in the morning?" he asks worry lacing his words. "We just went to walmart we didn't plan on taking that long but some kids wanted Harry's autograph and some pictures." I say looking at them. "Sorry if we worried you two. Is anybody else up?" he asks them. I walk over and sit down beside Niall. "No not yet." Liam tells him then turns to me. "Ricki your mom said she had some clothes for you in her room." he tells me motioning towards a closed door. "Okay I'll go change" I tell the three boys then walk into the room and see my mom still sleeping on the bed. I quietly search through a bag till I find the clothes. It's a black t-shirt that says YEAH BUDDY, a pair of blue jean shorts and my favorite pair of white converse. I change and walk back out with the boys clothes in my hands and hand them to Harry. "Here's ya'lls clothes." I tell him and sit back down beside Niall. "So what are you guys doing today?" I ask Liam and Niall as Harry goes to change. "I'm not sure I thought maybe we could hang out with you and get to know you better." Liam says shrugging. "That's fine with me. I would actually love to hang out with you guys." I tell them smiling. "Guys we have a bit of a problem" Zayn says all of the sudden appearing beside Liam. "Where the hell did you come from?" I ask him surprised. "Well you see my mom met my dad, then they got married..." he starts but I stop him. "STOP! That is not what I meant. Please carry on with what the problem is." I all but yell covering my ears. "Well look what somebody just tweeted me asking if it was real." he says showing us his laptop. On it is a picture of me and Harry at walmart holding hands. "They want to know if Harry has a new girl" he continues. I get on my twitter and see my mentions are completely flooded. I scroll through them and read some. Most of them are basically "I hate you" and various other words I'm not going to write. But there was an occasional Congrats and/or I'm happy for you two. "Um Ricki. What are you looking at?" Niall asks me looking over my shoulder. I quickly exit my twitter and hide my phone. "Nothing" I say quickly. "Seriously what were you looking at?" Niall asks again in a stern tone. "My twitter mentions" I sigh looking down at my phone. "What did people say?" Zayn asks me. "Nothing important" I say trying to hide my phone from them. Harry snatches it out of my hand and opens my twitter. "Seriously Harry it's nothing." I say trying to get my phone back. Niall all but sits on me to keep me from getting my phone. "Harry come on it's just words. Um, Ni you're kind of squishing me." I say pushing his side. "Sorry" he apologizes scooting off of me. I lover over at Zayn who's been pretty quit, He's staring at Niall. I cough and he looks at me. "Drool much" I mouth to him, he blushes which makes me laugh silently. "I'll have to talk to him in a minute about that." I think to my self. After reading for a couple of minutes Harry looks up and says "I'm sorry Ricki." "Hey it's okay it's just people being stupid." I tell him reaching over Niall to pat him on the shoulder. "Besides Harry if I was afraid of getting hate I wouldn't have went anywhere with you." I assure him. "But..." I cut him off before he can apologize again. "I'm serious Harry it's fine. Besides it's better they think I'm dating you. I really don't feel like facing a pissed off Eleanor or Danielle because they think I'm dating their boyfriends." I say which makes all four of them laugh. Well Zayn chuckled, he was to busy watching Niall laugh. "But management is going to be up our asses about this." Harry says to Liam. "Well why you boys talk about that. I need to have a little chat with Mr. Malik over here" I say standing up and dragging Zayn to the bedroom. I see Lou is sprawled out on the bed but awake. "Lou I really hate to do this but you have to go" I say pulling him up off the bed and pushing him out the door. "Sorry love" I say right before I close and lock the door. "Spill" I say turning towards Zayn who sat down on the bed. "About what?" he asks pretending to be confused. "Zayn really? I saw how you were looking at Niall. So spill it. How long have you liked him?" I put my hand on my hip and wait for an answer. Sighing he confesses "Since about a month after we were put together as a group on the X factor." I barely hold back my squeal, I tackle him in a hug. "Awe that's so cute. Ziall is so real" I gush squeezeing him in a bear hug. "Yeah for me" he says sadly but hugs me back. I lean away and smile "You know if you want I could talk to him about it. I could use one of those hypthetical things where I say I have a friend who likes this guy, and see what he says." I tell him excitedly. "Sure Ricki but please don't tell him." he says looking at me with pleading eyes. "Of course not sweet heart. And since you told me one of your biggest secret I'll tell you one of mine." I say, he nods telling me to go on. "I really like Harry." I say looking down at my lap. "Awe well to tell you the truth I think he likes you to." he tells me patting my hand. "Really?" I ask hating how hopeful my voice sounds. "Sweetie the press may make Harry out to be a player, but he's not. He's actual really sweet and your very lucky if he chooses to get close to you." he says smiling at me. "Thanks Zayn, and I'll talk to Niall the next chance I get." I say hugging him. "Thank you" he whispers. When we pull away I stand up and pull him up "Now let's get out there. We have to hunks to impress." I say striking a pose trying to make him laugh. I succed and he laughs at me. I grab his hand and pull him back out into the front room where the four boys were at and see my mom sitting with them. "So have you boys decided what we're doing today?" I ask plopping down on the couch beside Harry and putting my feet in his lap. "Well right now I'm going to change. Since I was so rudely drug out of my room." Louis says but smiles at me to show me he's kidding. "Any time Boo. Just give me a call and I'll be there dragging your ass back into the real world." I say winking at him. "You don't mind that she cusses?" Liam asks my mom shocked. "No unless it's at me,her grandmother, or another adult we respect. Which she isn't stupid enough to do because she knows she'll be picking her ass up off the floor if she does." my mom explains. "Yep. Won't make that mistake twice." I say absentmindedly playing with the tips of Harry's curls. When I realize what I'm doing I jerk my hand back. "I'm sorry" I say blushing. "It's okay I'm use to it the guys are always messing with my hair." He says shrugging. "Anyways back to what we're doing today." I say looking at the four boys. "There's a go cart thing a couple of blocks away. We could go do that." Niall suggests. "I vote for that because go carts are my thing." I say excitedly. "Okay let me go wake Paul up and we'll get something to eat then go there." Liam says standing and walking towards what I assume is Paul's room. I take my phone away from Harry who still had it and get on my twitter and search Harry Styles and mystery girl. Surprisingly like 1,000 tweets come up, and almost every one of them is that picture of me and Harry holding hands. I scroll through and see that most of them are hate but stop when I come to one that sticks out. It says [ Why don't ya'll just leave them alone. Can't you see the smile on Hazza's face obviously she makes him happy. So therefore we should be happy, and I personally ship these two they're the cutest couple.] and it has the picture of me and Harry but it was edited so it says Harry + Mystery girl. "Zayn have you seen this tweet." I ask him tossing my phone to him. He reads it the looks at the picture. "Awe that's so sweet even though you two aren't dating. Wow Ricki your mentions are blowing up. How do they know it's you and then some people don't have any clue who it is?" he asks tossing my phone back. "Because some of them put two and two together. Harry tweeted earlier saying he just meet a really sweet girl and hoped to get to know her better and tagged me in it. I mean come on not everybody is too stupid to realize I'm the girl." I say in a duh tone. "What's going on who's dating?" Paul asks coming out of his room. I look around and just now realize Liam has been back for about five minutes. Zayn pulls up the picture and explains to Paul what's going on. "Oh well it happens and besides give it two weeks and I bet they'll be together" he whispers to Zayn and Liam but I hear everything he said. "Well let's go." Paul says pulling out his cell phone. I look at the time and see that its already almost lunch. "Louis hurry up or we're leaving you!" Liam yells to Louis who's still in the bed room. "I'm coming chill your nuts." he says walking out the bedroom. "Mom are you coming?" I ask her. "No sweetheart I think I'll just go shopping around Dallas until ya'll are done." she tells me before she leaves the room. Five minutes later Paul herds us out the room into the hall where there's like three body guards waiting for us. We walk down the hall to the elevator and go to the lobby. When the elevator doors open you can clearly see the mass crowd of girls standing in front of the hotel. "Well this ought to be fun." I say sarcasm dripping from every word. "Don't worry about it." Harry says gripping my hand. Niall takes Zayns, Liam grabs Zayn's other hand and Louis is holding Harry's other hand. "So we don't lose one of you." Paul explains right before we walk out into the river of screaming girls...


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry! Who's your new girl!" it seems like all of them are screaming that one question. Harry leans down to whisper in my ear "This is a little weird but what's your last name?" "Lunsford" I whisper back to him. "Her name is Ricki Lunsford." He says loudly but doesn't say anything about me not being his girlfriend. The body guards push us towards a van. Paul gets in the drivers seat with a body guard in the passenger seat. Then in the three middle seats is me, Harry, and Louis, and in the back is Zayn, Niall, and Liam. "Hey Zayn can you switch places with me for a minute? I have to ask Niall a question." I say looking at him. He nods and takes my place next to Harry while I sit beside Niall. "What's up?" Niall asks me. "Well I need some advice for my friend, and you seem like the type of big brother/best friend person to ask." I explain to him. "Okay." he says. "Well my friend you see he likes this guy a lot, and has for almost two years. But he doesn't know how to tell the guy he likes him as more than a friend. He's afraid that it'll ruin their friendship forever." I explain trying to tell him the problem but not say to much about who. Niall thinks about it for a minute or two. "Well I would..." Lou starts to butt in but I kick his seat. "What?" he asks but I ignore him and turn back to Niall. "Well he should just tell him how he feels. Even if the other guy doesn't return the feelings if he's a good friend it won't mess up their friendship. Plus he never knows the guy might love him too." he says then smiles at me. "Thanks Niall next time I call Alex I'll tell him that." I thank him and me and Zayn switch spots again. "So what are you boys doing after today?" I ask them. "Well we have to go to New York for some interviews then we're actually headed home for a little vacation before we go to Sweden to work on the next album and then we start our world tour." Harry tells me smiling. "So today is your last day in Texas for a while." I say frowning a little bit. "Yeah but hey we'll still keep in touch my phone and stuff." Liam said reaching up to pat me on the shoulder. "Yeah it's just gonna be weird because even though I just met ya'll it feels like I've known you all for years." I say looking down at my lap. "We're here." Paul announces as we pull into the packed parking lot. To no surprise it is packed with fans waiting for the boys. We pill out once one of the body guards open the door. This time Harry holds one of my hands, while Lou holds his other, and Zayn holds my other hand, then Niall holds Zayns and Liam holds Niall's. So I'm basically in the middle of the five of them. The day goes by fast. I won one out of ten races. Niall won one because Zayn let him. Then Harry won four. Louis won two and Liam won two. When we finish racing we see that the go cart place has a little food thing so we get something to eat. While we're eating my phone rings. I pull it out and answer since it's my mom. "Mom?" I ask her. "Guess what." She says excitedly. "What?" I ask her. "WE'RE MOVING TO LONDON!" she screams into the phone. I jump out of my seat and jump up and down screaming "NO WAY! REALLY?" "Really." she says laughing at my excitement. "Hey what's so exciting?" Niall. "Mom I have to tell the guys I'll call you back when we leave." I say and hang up once she says bye. I turn to Niall and yell "I'm moving to LONDON!" and then hug him. "This is gonna be so awesome I've always wanted to live in London." I say once I pull back. "Hey Ricki." Harry says smiling. "Yeah?" I ask him smiling happily. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks. I turn my head to the side confusion written all over my face. "We live in London." he tells me in a duh voice. I tackle him in a hug "OH MY GOD! I forgot that for a moment. This just go twelve billion times better." I say still hugging him. Then all of the boys walk up and Lou yells "Group hug." I laugh at him and wait for them to let go. "Where in London cause we live in XXXXXXXX" Harry asks me. "I don't know let me call my mom." I say then realize I can't move. "Hey guys as much as I'm loving the whole group hug thing, I can't move." I tell them and they all let go and step back. I pull my phone out and call my mom. "Hey mom do you know where in London?" I ask her. "We're moving to XXXXXXXXX" she says and I scream again. "That's we're the boys live." I say excited. "That's cool." She says. The boys decide to have another group hug at that time. "Mom I'll have to call you back Niall and Lou decided now is a good time for another group hug. Bye" I tell her. "Bye sweetie."

"Really guys I was talking to my mom." I say faking annoyance. "Maybe your mom will let you go with us. I mean you can stay with Harry and his mum in Cheshire until she gets there." Lou says smiling. I look at Harry to make sure it's alright. He nods and says "Yeah my mum would be fine with it." "I'll have to talk to her later today. But how would we get some of my clothes?" I ask him. "Well our first interview isn't until early tomorrow morning. So we can go ahead and fly to New York while your mum, you and Harry drive down to Killeen and than fly from there to New York after you get your stuff." Lou explains proud that he came up with the idea. "Okay but we need to head back to the hotel now so I can talk to my mom about it." I say standing up. Getting back to the car and then out and into the hotel was just as hard as when we left. When we get up to the room my mom is waiting for us. "Mom I have a question." I say sitting down beside her. "What is it?" she asks me smiling like she already knew. "Well Lou had an awesome idea. Maybe I could go to New York with them then fly home with them. Harry said I could stay with him and his mom because they'll be on break and he'll be home in Cheshire." I explain to her. "How are you going to get your clothes and things?" she asks but she's still smiling. "Lou has already thought of that too. He said that him, Liam, Niall, and Zayn can fly to New York from here and me, you, Harry can drive back to Killeen then fly from there to New York." I explain looking at her with pleading eyes. "Well I don't see why not. I'll be there within the next two months, but Harry you need to call your mother and make sure it's okay with her first." she tells us. "Yes mam." Harry says and goes into the next room to call Anne. "Group Hug!" Lou yells again for the third time and the four boys give me a big hug which was kind of hard considering I was sitting on the couch. So they basically ended up sitting on me. "Lou has an obsession with group hugs. That's like the third one within the hour." I tell my mom when they get off which causes her to laugh. "Zayn come here I need to talk to you." I say motioning for Zayn to sit beside me. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" I ask him in a whisper so the others can't here. "I want to tell him but I want to wait till we get back to London and your close by just in case." he tells me quietly. "Okay. When you decide what day, just text or call me and I'll come over to Harry's and wait for you. Here give me your phone." I tell him he hands his phone over and I program my number into it while he does the same with my phone. "Thanks Ricki." he says then goes to sit beside Liam. Harry comes back into the room and says "My mom said she's fine with it. She's actually seen the pictures on twitter and can't wait to meet you." "What picture?" my mom asks confused. Zayn shows her the picture and she says "Awe that's so cute." "Yeah, Yeah well shouldn't we be headed back to Killeen if we want to make it to New York so Harry can get some sleep before the interview." I say standing up. "Yeah and our flight leaves in an hour." Paul says to us. "Now ya'lls car is parked around back. Harry try not to be seen getting out at Ricki's house. Be careful we can't send a body guard with you because that's really obvious. So just don't be seen and ecspecially not at the airport." He tells Harry sounding like an overprotective father. "I will Paul I promise." Harry tells him then grabs a hoody and sunglasses. "Alright we'll see you boys in a few hours." I say hugging each of the boys and waiting for Harry to hug them before following my mom to the car. Thankfully none of the fans thought about the back door so we got to the car without being noticed. I sit in the back with Harry while my mom drives. "God I'm tired." I say yawning. "You know Lou tells me my shoulder is really comfortable to sleep on" Harry says patting his shoulder. "What ever" I say but lay my head on his shoulder any ways. Within minutes my eyelids start dropping closed. The last thing I remember is feeling Harry play with the tips of my hair.

*Three Hours Later*

I wake up to Harry shaking my shoulder. "Ricki come on we have to go inside." he tells me. I look around and notice nobody is around the house. Good that means they don't know where I live yet. I get and out and pull Harry into the house. "Ricki I think it's best if you just pack a suitcase and then a duffle bag, and I'll give you some money in case you want to go shopping and in case of emergency." My mom tells me from the kitchen table where she's going through our safe. "Okay come on Harry you can help me pack." I say pulling him up the stairs to my bed room. "Just sit on the bed while I get the bags" I tell him. He sits on the bed and watches me pull out my duffle bag and suitcase. "So what do you want me to do?" he asks me. "Well in my closet there's a bunch of shoes. It would be a lot of help if you could grab my blue TOMS, grey and purple supras, black high top converse, blue low top converse, and just put them in the duffle bag." I tell him. "That's a lot of shoes" He says walking to my closet. "Yeah and I still have some more pairs I need to get from under my bed but I'll get them. But what can I say most girls have an obsession with clothes I have an obsession with TOMS, Supras, and converse" I say going to my dresser and taking out the clothes I want to take and packing my suit case. After Harry grabs my shoes and puts them in the duffle he sits back on the bed. I reach under my bed and grab my sandals and put them in my suit case. Then I grab some of my other clothes and finish packing the suitcase. I zip it up when I'm done and sit it on the ground surprisingly it's not that heavy. I pull my other bag closer to me on the bed then bend down to look under my bed. I grab my black TOMS, my favorite boots, and another pair of High Tops. I stand back up and dump them in the bag and then walk to my dresser. I grab my messenger bag and throw it onto the bed. I reach into my jewelry box and grab some bracelets and throw them in my duffle bag. I then put on my favorite necklace and then grab my laptop off of my desk and put it in the messenger bag , along with the charger and my phone charger. "Okay one more thing." I say and walk to my closet. I pull down a box and walk back to the bed. I pull out five of my favorite beanies and throw them in the duffle bag. "Okay done." I say smiling at him. "So are you excited to be going to London?" he asks as we take my three bags down stairs. "Yes I've always dreamed of moving to London when I was younger." I tell him as we reach the bottom of the stairs "Lets leave the bags here and go find my mom." We sit the bags down and walk into the kitchen where my mom was earlier. She still sitting at the table looking at something. "Hey mom I'm done packing and we're ready to leave when you are." I tell her walking over to sit down with Harry right behind me. "Okay here's the money. It's a little over 3,000 dollars. I trust you not to blow it." she says handing me an envelope. "I promise I'll be careful with it." I tell her slipping it into my messenger bag than is still hanging on my shoulder. *ding* Harry's phone rings and he answers it "Hello." The person on the other end talks for a minute before Harry says "Okay bye" and Hangs up. "That was Paul he said our flight leaves in 45 minutes." he tells us putting his phone in his pocket. "Okay lets go. Can you two handle the bags?" My mom asks standing up. "Yes mam" I say grabbing my duffel bag while Harry grabs my suitcase even though I told him I could get it. We drive to the airport which is 10 minutes away. Before we get out Harry pulls on the hoody and puts the sunglasses on. 30 minutes later we're on the plane waiting for it to take off. Saying goodbye to my mom wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and see didn't cry. It takes two hours to fly from Killeen airport to New York so me and Harry talk get to know just about everything about each other. Harry had texted the boys right before we got on the plane and told them we were boarding that we'd be there within the next three hours. So when the plane finally lands and we get off we see the boys waiting with Paul and another body guard. "You guys should've stayed at the hotel. You all need to get a lot of sleep tonight." I tell them. "Come on Ricki we already have a Daddy Direction we don't need a mom too" Niall says coming over and taking my bag from me, and slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Fine I'll be more of the older sister figure, even though I'm younger than all of you." I say shrugging his arm off. "And before you ask I just turned seventeen" I tell them. "Really when?" Louis asks me as we walk back out of the airport. "Day before yesterday." I tell them as me Niall and Harry. "Well Happy late birthday." Lou says hugging me before he gets into the backseat. "Happy late Birthday." everybody tells me once we all pile into the car. "You know I figured there would be fans here." I say more to myself but Zayn answers me anyways. "We stuck out the back nobody even knows we left the hotel." he says smiling like they completed mission impossible. "Oh ok so who am I bunking with?" I ask them from my seat between Harry and Zayn. "Well Me and Harry are sharing a room. Liam and Niall. Then Paul has his own room, and Zayn's by himself. So I guess just pick. If you want to pick one of the rooms that already has two one of us boys will sleep on the couch or floor." Lou tells me from the front seat. "That's fine I'll stay in Zayn's room." I tell him not wanting one of them to sleep on the floor. "So how did your mom take the saying goodbye?" Niall asks me. "She was actually really mellow about it. She didn't get upset at all. But she's use to saying goodbye to children who are like her kids. I mean she practically raised all of my cousins" I explain laying my head on Harry's shoulder cause I'm sleepy. Zayn pokes me in the ribs "You can't go to sleep yet we're almost to the hotel." "Watch yourself boy. Mess with me and you'll wake up with pink hair." I threaten in a sleepy voice but smile so he knows I'm just messing with him. "Whatever" he huffs and crosses his arms pouting. "So how many interviews do you have?" I ask Liam who's been quiet the whole time. "Um, we have three tomorrow, and that's it. Our flight leaves day after tomorrow at five in the morning. We're flying to London and staying at our own Flats for a little bit before flying home. Then after about two or three weeks we're flying back to London to just hang out and just relax." he says going through the entire vacation. "Okay. Who's flat am I staying at?" I ask him. "Harry and Lou's since you're going home with Harry anyways." He tells me." I still can't believe ya'll choose me to become friends with. I mean you've only known me for maybe three days and I'm already traveling with you. Heck before this time next week I'll be meeting Harry's mom." I say truly amazed at how much has happened in the last few days. "We couldn't let you get away that easy Ricki." Lou says winking at me and poking my cheek giggling. I shake my head and ask "Are you sure that you're the oldest?" "Hey!" he exclaims and sticks his tongue out at me. "My point exactly" I tell him smiling when he pretends to pout. "Alright we're back. We'll get Ricki's bags you six just try not to get abducted, lost, or hurt." Paul says putting the car in park and turning it off. We get to the door quickly because we're in the back of the hotel because nobody knows the boys left in the first place. When we get to our floor the two body guards that grabbed my bags dropped them off in Zayn's room while we, well me and the boys, all went to Harry and Lou's room while Paul went to his room. "Remember you have to be up bright and early tomorrow so you better be going to bed soon." he told the boys before he left. Once in Harry and Lou's room I fall back onto one of the beds. "Ricki I hate to break this to you but you have to be up bright and early tomorrow too." Niall says falling back onto the bed beside me. "Why?" I ask sounding like a little kid. "Because you have to go with us. Because One there's no telling what a fan would come up with if we left you here in one of our rooms and they somehow got in. Two we might as well let them know that your traveling with us it'll be a whole lot easier than trying to hide you." Liam explains from the floor where he's sitting. "Fine then I'm going to bed now. I'm not a very good morning person if I don't get any sleep." I grumble and trudge to Zayns room leaving the five boys still sitting there. I open the door and see Zayn's bags on one side beside one bed and mine beside the other bed so I assume that's my bed. I dig through my bag and pull out some night pants and an old t-shirt that I sleep in and my tooth brush. I go to the bathroom, change, and brush my teeth. Then put my stuff back in my bag and crawl into the bed. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

*Several Hours Later*

I wake up to Zayn walking around the room. "What are you doing?" I ask him sitting up rubbing my eyes. "Finishing getting ready. You'd better get up we have to leave in an hour." he tells me putting his shoes on. "Okay I'm gonna go take a shower." I tell him then grab my clothes and other stuff and head to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, blow dry my hair, and get dressed. It takes about 15 minutes for me to get done and when I walk back out into the main bedroom Zayn isn't there, so i assume he went over to one of the other boys rooms. I sit down on my bed and put on a new pair of socks and slip on my low top white converse. So I'm wearing a regular pair of blue jeans not skinny jeans, a simple long sleeved white button up shirt that has a little tie in the front at my waist and the sleeves are rolled up to my elbows, and my converse. Oh and my favorite necklace. I leave my hair down and grab my phone before I walk out of the door and down the hall to Niall and Liam's room. I knock and wait for them to tell me to come in. "Come in" I hear Niall yell so I open the door and walk inside the room. Niall is sitting on the bed putting on his shoes, and Liam is no where to be found. "Where's Liam?" I ask him sitting down beside him. "He went to Harry and Lou's room." he tells me standing up. "Are you done getting ready?" I ask him and he nods so I stand up and follow him out of the room and down the hall a little bit. "So what do you think the interviewers are going to ask you guys?" I ask him as we walk. Shrugging he tells me "I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure it'll be focused on you and Harry." "You don't think they'll ask me to come out and answer any questions do you?" I ask him sounding nervous. "Well since they'll know that you're there. Yes they will. But unless Paul or Harry tell you to say something different just stick with the truth. We met you at the gas station and we all became really close friends, nothing more nothing less." he explains as we come to a stop in front of

Harry and Lou's room. "Okay." We walk in and see all of the boys dressed and ready to leave. "So Ricki are you ready for your first live interview?" Lou asks me from his spot on the bed beside Liam. "As ready as I'll ever be." I tell him sitting down beside Harry on the other bed. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Zayn reassures me. I smile at him but don't say anything because Paul walks in. "Alright boys and Ricki it's time to leave your first interview is with Robin Roberts on GMA." he tells us as we follow him out of the hotel room and to the lobby. When we get to the front doors it's worse than in Dallas, there's at least two thousand people. I stay quiet the entire ride to the studio or whatever it is called. Right before we get out of the car Harry asks me "Are you okay? You know if you don't want to do this we can tell them your not feeling well." "No I'm fine it's just a lot to take in." I tell him and get out of the car behind Niall with Harry right behind me. Everybody is chanting the boys names and the ones who aren't chanting their names are staring at me and Harry. We slowly make our way to the doors, but it takes like 10 minutes to get there. When we get inside we can here Robin say "and here at 8:16 we have none other than the worlds biggest boy band One Direction. And I hear they have Ricki with them today. For those of you viewers who do not know who Ricki is she was seen with Harry Styles at a walmart in Dallas early yesterday morning holding hands. I believe we have a picture." She says and I guess the picture pops up on a screen cause the other anchors and stuff start commenting on it. I tune them out as they start talking about other things . "Ricki come on it's time." Harry says pulling on my arm. He leads me to the edge of what looks like a little room with couches and chairs. "Stay right here." Paul tells me as the boys go and sit down on one long couch while Robin sits down on another couch. She turns to the camera and says "Here we have One Direction." she then turns back to the boys and ask "How are you boys today?" "We're great." Liam says smiling at her. "Well that's good. So everybody wants to know about Ricki. Is she here?" she asks jumping right into the questions about me. "Yes she's right over there" Zayn says pointing me out to Robin. Robin smiles over at me and turns to Harry. "How did you meet Ricki?" she asks him. "We were at a gas station before our concert in Dallas and she was behind us in line. The cashier wanted a picture and an autograph. But when we went to stand to take the picture she told Niall in a very rude way that she didn't want him in the picture. Then she asked Ricki to take the picture. Ricki told her no and walked over to Niall and started talking to him. She left with her mum before we talked to her but Niall told us about her and how nice she was and how she made him feel better about the girl telling him she didn't want him in the picture. The rest of us meet her that night at the concert." Harry explains to her. "So is she anything more than a friend to any of you boys?" she asks them. "To me, Niall, Zayn, and Liam, no. But Harry has a little crush on her." Lou says and in return Harry pinches his leg. "Awe that's sweet." Robin says. "Why is she her with you in New York if she lives in Killeen?" Robin asks them tilting her head to the side. "Her mum got a new job in London and we offered for Ricki to go ahead and go with us since we're heading back to the UK tomorrow. So she's going to be staying with Harry's mum in Cheshire until her mum comes over with all of their stuff in a month or two." Lou explains to her. "Oh ok well we don't have much time left so why don't we get into talking about ya'lls new album." she says and I tune them out as they talk about they're new album. I'm pulled from my thoughts by Paul touching my shoulder and telling me "Hey Ricki we're leaving." I nod and follow him and the boys back out to the car. "I'm just going to stay in the car for the next two interviews" I tell the boys as we drive to the next interview. "Okay do you want somebody to stay in the car with you?" Paul asks from the drivers seat. "No I'll be fine." I tell him and relax into the seat beside Zayn. When they get out at the next interview I take my phone out and open my twitter. My mentions are still being flooded with all kind of tweets. I scroll through them and see hate tweets, the I don't like you but if he's happy I don't care tweets, and then the Awe you two are so cute together tweets. I open up a new tweet and go to type but can't think of anything that wouldn't just anger more people so I close out of everything and stuff my phone back into my pocket. I lean my head against the window and close my eyes. About 45 minutes later the boys are piling back into the car..

*an hour later*

Before I know it we're all back in the hotel room sitting in Lou and Harry's room. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask Liam from the bed where I'm laying. "Five tomorrow morning. But we're leaving here at four thirty." he tells me from the couch, then focuses back on the TV. "GOSH! That's so long from now." I complain even though I know I sound like I'm two. "Chill Ricki. Why don't we go do something?" Niall asks coming out of the bathroom and plopping down literally right on top of me. "Niall get your fat butt off of me." I huff out of breath. He laughs and rolls off to where he's laying beside me. "Like what?" Zayn asks him throwing a wad of paper and hitting him in the forehead. "I don't know, maybe we could just go look around and basically go sight seeing. Have you ever been to New York Ricki?" He asks turning his head to look at me. "Nope. I've never been above Arkansas." I tell him and he jumps up. "Well there you have it we should take Ricki sight seeing and shopping." he says to the other boys. "Fine we'll do that." Liam says standing up and turning the TV off. "Well I have to go get something from my bag real quick" I tell him and run to mine and Zayns room. I open my messenger bag and pull out the envelope my mom gave me. I pull out five twenty dollar bills and put them into my front pocket. When I open the door again the boys and Paul are standing in the hallway. "Alright I'm ready if you guys are." I tell them closing the door behind me and moving to stand beside Zayn. As we all start walking I pull Zayn back a little so we are walking a little behind the other boys. "Have you figured out how you're going to tell him?" I ask him in a whisper. "No. I need some help." he says sounding nervous. "Okay we'll talk when we get back so the boys don't hear." I tell him then walk faster to where I'm walking beside Harry and Lou. "What were you two talking about?" Lou asks me. Shrugging I say "Nothing just talking." "So do you have a little crush on our Zayn now?" he asks throwing his arm around my shoulders. I shake my head and whisper to him where Harry can't hear "Really Lou? You know I like Harry." "Yeah I know I'm just teasing." he tells me laughing and then literally skips to Paul and starts talking to him. "Are you guys sure he's the oldest?" I ask Harry smiling at the back of the Doncaster boys head. "Yeah in age he's the oldest but maturity is a totally different thing. Well unless he needs to be mature." Harry says chuckeling and rests his arm across my shoulders as we walk. I smile at him and look over my shoulder at Niall and Zayn talking, and then at Liam who's walking silently. "Hey Liam what's wrong?" I ask him noticing the slight frown on his face. "Nothing just missing Dani." He tells me. "Are you gonna be spending your vacation with her?" I question him. "Some not all of it." he says smiling a little bit. "I can't wait to meet her. The same with Eleanor, Lou!" I tell him and raise my voice a little at the end so Louis can hear me. "Okay you'll probably meet her as soon as we land tomorrow." Lou yells back. "Cool." I say and turn back to Harry. "And I most definitely can not wait to meet Anne. I really hope one day I get to meet all of your parents." I tell Harry. "I'm sure you'll meet them all eventually." he tells me.

*7 o'clock that night*

I collapse back on my bed once me and Zayn get back to our room. "God I don't think I've ever walked so much in my entire life." I complain, but sit back up and turn to Zayn who's sitting on his bed. "So you still want help on how to tell Niall your in love with him?" I ask him. He nods looking at his lap. I move over to his bed and sit beside him. "Well first I think you should wait until we get back to London, like you said. But wait until after you come back from visiting your family. That way you don't have to tell him and then leave him for two to three weeks." I tell him. He nods showing that he understands. "Then you just call him one day while your at home and tell him that you need to talk to him that it's really important. When he gets there just sit down with him and tell him from the begging." I explain. He looks up at me and tilts his head in confusion. "Tell him when you first knew you had feelings for him." I explain further. "Okay but I'm scared. What if he freaks?" He asks sounding like a frightened kid. I pull him into a hug and say "He won't. He's your best friend. If it'll make you feel better I'll come sit with you before you call him and wait with you till he gets there." "Really?" he asks me pulling back. "Really and when I leave I'll just be at Harry's. Just a phone call away." I tell him smiling at him. "Just remember sweetheart if you tell him you'll be able to be completely happy." I tell him hugging him and then slipping back into my bed under the covers. "Now get some sleep we have to get up early." I tell him turning the bedside light off and closing my eyes. I wake up to Niall shaking me awake,"Niall I swear to Buddha if you wake me up by bouncing on me every morning me and you will have problems." I yell at him. "Yeah, yeah just get up and get dressed." He says then bounces out of the room. I stand up and change into my favorite pair of blue jeans, a half sleeved white shirt with grey sleeves, my grey and purple supras. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair then go back into the room and pull on a plain black beanie. I make sure everything of mine is packed and go to see if the boys are ready. I find them all in Niall and Liam's room sitting on the beds. "I'm ready when ever you guys are." I tell them and fall down on the bed on top of Niall. "Dang Ricki what's that for?" he asks huffing cause I knocked his breath out. "It's for bouncing on me to wake me up and any future idiotic moves you're going to try." I explain and roll to the side so I'm laying between him and Harry who's sitting cross legged. "Alright kids lets go." Paul says coming through the door. "Okay let me go get..." I start to say but Paul cuts me off. "People already got your suitcase and duffle. Here's you messenger bag with you phone and charger in it." He tells me handing me my bag. "Um, thanks I guess." I say slipping the bag over my shoulder. I take my phone out and text my mom so she'll see the text when se gets up. I text her "Hey mom I'm fine don't worry. Sorry I haven't texted yet but we're about to get on the plane to go to London, then me and Harry are going to drive to Cheshire to stay with his mom. I'll text you hen we get to Cheshire" After I send the text I turn my phone off and stuff it into my bag. We walk outside through the crowd of screaming fans and get into the same van that we rode to the interviews in. "I'm so tired." me and Niall complain at the same time from our seats beside each other. "You two can go back to sleep when we get on the plane." Liam tells us. I sigh and lean my head against Niall's shoulder. "You know your shoulder isn't a bad pillow" I tell him then yawn. "Thanks...I think." he says sounding half asleep. When we pull up to the airport I don't feel like walking so I do the first thing that comes to my mind. "Harrrry." I say dragging out the r when we step out of the van. "What?" he asks me. "Can I get a piggy back ride I don't want to walk?" I ask him pouting. "Sure" he tells me turning around and bending his knees slightly. "Yay." I say and hop on his back. He places his hands behind my knees to help keep me up while I wrap my arms around his neck. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. "HEY! No fair. I want a piggy back ride!" Lou exclaims. I open my eyes just in time to see him run and jump on Zayn's back. "Damn Lou" Zayn grunts surprised but he manages to stay standing. "Alright can we get going now or do you want a piggy back ride Niall." Liam asks pointing to Paul who's motioning for us to hurry up. "Nah I'm fine" Niall says and walks beside me and Harry as we make our way into the airport. I lay my head back on Harry's shoulder and close my eyes since I already gave Paul my passport. "Harry?" I ask him as he walks. "Yeah?" he asks me back. "Did you really strip on a plane before?" I ask him, I feel him chuckle then he says "Yep and You have to get off now cause we have to go through security" I slip off his back and onto my own feet.

*On the Plane*

When we get on the plane I choose to sit beside Niall who was sitting beside Zayn and since it was four seats to a row I was also sitting beside Liam. In front of us was Harry, Louis, Paul and a woman. I recognize her but I can't put a name to her face. I'm guessing she took a different car or something because this is the first time I've seen her. After the plane takes off and the pilot tells us we can move around she turns around in her seat and Liam introduces us "Lou this is Ricki, Ricki this is Lou." I then I realize she's Lou Teasdale the boys make up artist and Baby Lux's mom. "Hi it's nice to meet you" I tell her and shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you too Ricki" She says smiling at me. "Forgive me if I sound a little creepy. But Lux is like the cutest baby ever." I tell her thinking about a picture I saw of Zayn helping Baby Lux walk through an airport. "Thank you and it's not creepy people tell me that all the time." she says laughing. "Okay." I tell her still smiling. "Who knows maybe one day you'll meet Lux too." Harry says all of the sudden in the conversation. "Definitely as soon as you two get back from Cheshire I would love for you to bring her over and let Lux meet her Harry." Lou tells him and the adds "And don't forget." "I won't promise." he says a small smile planted on his face. "Well I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Liam will you wake me before we land?" I tell them and ask Liam. "Sure Ricki." he tells me so I lay my head on Niall's shoulder and realize that he already fell asleep with his head on Zayn's shoulder. I smile once more before I feel my eyelids slide shut and sleep overwhelms me. "Ricki. Hey Ricki. RICKI!" I feel somebody shaking my shoulder. When they yell I jump up onto my feet and ask "WHAT!" then I realize it's Liam and that the pilot is currently telling everybody that we're about to land in London. All the passengers in the surrounding seats are looking at us like we've gone crazy. "Sorry" I apologize not only to Liam but to the people who had a baby asleep on the aisle over. The boys just laugh at me so I stick my tongue out at him like the mature 17 year old I am. When the plane lands we wait for everybody else to get off first then me, the boys, Paul, and Lou get our carry on's and the make our way to baggage claim. Surprisingly we make it through the airport without being mobbed. When we get to the doors we stop and everybody says bye to Lou since her husband is picking her up. When she gets to me she hugs me and says "I can't wait for ya'll to come back I think it'll be absolutely amazing for Lux to have you around while she grows up." I hug her back and smile at her and wave as she walks out of the doors. "EL!" I hear Lou exclaim and I turn to see him spinning a girl in a circle. I take a deep breathe and let it out. Time to meet Eleanor I think to my self...

_**Authors Note: Before anybody says anything I know I left Sandy out in the second chapter when Ricki was meeting the boy's band. Sorry I honestly thought I had changed it and put him in there. I hate when I make mistakes like that but I promise I'll reread the up coming chapters more carefully so there won't be as many mistakes. But there still might be some because I usually write anywhere from midnight to three in the morning. Also if I get any facts wrong please don't hesitate to review or message me and tell me so I can change it or so I know for future reference. Also a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's reading my story. It means ALOT to me. Love you ~**RiCkId~_


	4. Chapter 4

Louis brings Eleanor over to where I'm standing with the other boys and Paul. She greets the boys and hugs them then stops in front of me. "Babe this is Ricki. Ricki this is Eleanor." Louis introduces us with his goofy smile still in place. Before I can say anything Eleanor hugs me and tells me "Its nice to meet you." I hug her back and say "It's really nice to meet you too." She pulls back and smiles at me then turns to Louis and they start talking as we walk out and get in the car that Paul rented. He drops us off with a quick goodbye and heads off I'm guessing to his house. I walk off with Harry, Lou, and Eleanor up into the two boys flat while the other three boys walk the short distance to their own flats. Louis and Eleanor sit down on the couch and start talking. "Come on I'll show you where you're going to be sleeping. Also we're only staying today and tonight. Me and you are going to be the last two that leave. Because the boys are flying so we're dropping them off at the airport." he explains as we walk down the hall he stops briefly to throw his bags into a room that I assume is his. "Why are we the only two who are driving. Well other than Niall since he's going home to Mullingar." I ask him. "Because you'll be with me to make sure I don't fall asleep behind the wheel." he tells me and then comes to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. "This is the guest room. But since we usually don't have guest other than the boys the only thing that's in it is a futon." he says. "That's fine" I tell him walking into the room and sitting my bags down but I put my phone in my pocket. I follow Harry back down the hall and into the living room where Louis and Eleanor are kissing. "Well me and Ricki are going to head over to one of the boys flats while you two catch up" Harry says smirking then pulls me out the front door by my arm. "We'll go to Niall's. Zayn and Liam are probably already over there. Plus Niall always has food at his place." He tells me as we walk outside and to the blondes flat. Harry just opens the door and walks in without even knocking. We see Liam sitting on the couch talking on the phone while we hear Zayn in the kitchen pestering Niall about food. "You go sit and talk to Liam. I'll go see if I can solve their food dilemma." I tell him and walk towards Niall and Zayn's voices. "What's going on in here?" I ask them as I walk through the door way. "When did you get here?" Niall asks stopping their argument. "Like ten seconds ago. Me and Harry came over to give Lou and Eleanor some time together." I explain then ask again "What's the problem?" "We can't decide what to fix to eat and who's going to fix it." Zayn complains leaning against the counter. "Okay I have a way to fix this." I tell them the use a pony tail holder that's around my wrist to put my hair in a bun. "LIAM! Can you come in here for a minute?" I call out to the boy in the living room. Moments later he appears in the door way. "Yeah?" he asks me. "What would you like to eat?" I ask him smiling at him. "Um eggs and bacon if that's okay." he tells me. "That is fine. Do you boys just basically want breakfast?" I ask them. They all reply with "Sure". "Okay now that that's settled I'll be the one cooking if it's okay with you Nialler?" I ask him. He just nods and disappears into the living room. Moments later I hear him ask Harry "You want to play video games?" "Zayn you can either stay in here and chat with me while I cook or go out there with the boys." I tell him already pulling out pans and stuff I'll need to cook with. He smiles and hops up onto an empty space on the counter. "I think I'll choose chatting with you. They get way to competitive when it comes to that game." he explains watching me walk around the kitchen. I open Niall's fridge and pull out eggs, butter, milk, and surprisingly a package of bacon. "What's the milk for?" Zayn asks staring at the carton. "Shoot yeah forgot I don't know much about you boys. Do you guys eat biscuits?" I ask him. He slowly nods his head still confused so I elaborate. "Do you think you four would eat homemade biscuits?" I ask him. "Sure. I mean we'll eat just about anything." he tells me slightly swinging his legs. "Okay" I say quickly and get to work. About 30 minutes into cooking I hear somebody walk into the kitchen but I can't tell who because I have my back turned to the door making the Biscuits on the counter. "What are you doing?" I hear Niall ask and Harry say "Smells good." "It's eggs, bacon, and biscuits." I tell them leaving the biscuit mix on the counter to go turn the bacon. "But I didn't have any biscuits in a can." Niall says confused. I laugh and explain "Honey I make homemade biscuits." "Is that what that is?" Harry asks pointing to some dough on the counter. "Yep now I need a certain pan." I say the last part more to my self. I wipe my hand on a hand towel and dig through the cabinets. I finally find the long square pan I was looking for. "You know Niall for a guy you have a really well stoked kitchen." I comment as I take down some vegetable oil and spread it around in the bottom of the pan. "Now before I continue I need you boys to call Liam in here I have to ask you guys a question." I tell them. Niall goes and gets Liam quickly. When they come back I ask "Do any of you have any allergies I should know about?" I get a "No." "Nope" "None" and a "Not that I know of". That's all I needed to know so I turn back to cooking and tear the dough and put it in the pan. "Why do you flip the biscuit like that?" Niall asked who had chosen to stay in the kitchen with me and Zayn when the other two boys retreated to the living room. "Because if I don't the top of the biscuit will be dry and taste funny." I explain sliding the pan into the oven. Niall then goes to talking to Zayn. I pull out another pan and start cooking eggs. "Who wants fried and who wants scrambled?" I ask loud enough for Harry and Liam to hear. They all say fried so I ask how many. Once I have their answers I ask Niall "Hey Niall can you get me four plates?" he nods and sets the plates on the counter by the stove. I finish cooking the bacon and wait until the biscuits are just about done before I start cooking the eggs. I look up when I realize I don't hear talking anymore. I don't see Zayn or Niall so I assume they migrated back to the living room. I quickly finish cooking and make their plates and set them at the table. Sighing I smile at the table and yell "Guys foods done!" Niall and Harry race into the kitchen get something to drink and are standing at the table before I finish the sentence. "Niall you plate is at the far end, Harry you're to Niall's right." I tell them laughing then when the other two get there I tell them which plate is theirs. "Okay. Now I'm going to go see if Lou and Eleanor want to come up so I can make them some food too." I tell them and leave them to eat while I make my way back to Lou and Harry's flat. I knock on the door and slowly open it because I value my eye sight. Thankfully I don't see anything I don't want to just Louis and Eleanor cuddled up on the couch talking. I knock on the door and they look up at me. I smile "Hey you two. I made the other boys some food I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come eat or what." I tell them. "Okay we'll be up in a minute" Louis tells me. Before I leave I tell them what we had and ask what they want. I run back up to Niall's and start cooking again. Thankfully neither of them wanted biscuits because by the time I got back there was none. I have both of their plates fixed and at the table when they walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Around a mouth full of food Louis says "I swear Harry if you don't decide to eventually marry her I will adopt her." Me and Eleanor laugh at him. I'm sitting beside Harry drinking a class of water. "Aren't you going to eat Ricki?" Eleanor asks me looking at the empty table in front of me. "Nah. I'm not really that hungry." I tell her taking a sip of water. It takes an hour for all of them to get done eating. The boys except Zayn stuff them selves so much that me, Eleanor, and Zayn had to drag them to the couch because they're tired. Zayn helps Niall and El helps Louis. So that leaves me with Harry's arm wrapped around my shoulder with mine around his waist and Liam with his arm draped across my shoulders and Harry's arm. Boy they better be glad I was used to helping two sets of drunk male twins walk from their car to their bed I think to my self as I move Liam so he gently falls onto a recliner. He's out before he touches the cushion. I look around and notice that the only empty spot was a little love seat. I sigh and all but drag Harry over to it and gently set him down on it. He looks up at me and says "Will you cuddle with me." I shake my head trying not to laugh at how young he sounds. "Come on everyone else is cuddling" he pouts holding his arms out. I look around and sure enough Lou and Eleanor were cuddling on a couch, Liam was cuddled up to the recliner cushion and even Zayn and Niall are cuddled up to each other on the other loveseat. "Fine" I say kicking off my converse while he takes his shoes off. He holds his arms open and I lay down resting my head on his chest with his arms around my waist resting on one of my hips. I feel Harry lean his head against mine moments before light snores are heard from the male. I smile and close my eyes. The last thing I feel his Harry's arm subconsciously tighten a little around my waist. I wake up with my head resting on something that was definitely not a pillow but just as comfortable. I open my eyes and find that somehow while sleeping me and Harry moved around so now I'm pressed against his side with my back against the back of the loveseat. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at my phone. "Oh SHIT! Harry get up." I say rolling off of him so I'm standing on my feet. "GUYS! GET UP! We're running late." I say pulling Niall up and pushing him towards his bedroom "Shower, change and meet us at Lou and Hazza's flat." I pull Zayn up as Niall groans and head towards his room. I push Zayn towards the door telling him the same thing. I then pull Liam up and tell him "Come on Li your flight leaves in less than an hour." He walks out the door in a zombie like state. I turn and see that Louis and Eleanor already left but Harry was still laying on the loveseat with his arm thrown across his face. "Come on curly get up. Just think within the next five hours you'll be seeing your mom" I tell him pulling him to his feet. We walk back to the flat and go to separate rooms. I pull out a pair of ripped blue jeans, a red plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a read beanie, and my favorite pair of ankle boots. After I brush my teeth and hair I walk back out into the room change and pull the beanie on. Throw everything into my bags and slip my phone into my back pocket before walking out. Everybody but Zayn is waiting in the living room. "We already put everything in the rental car." I walk in as Niall tells Harry that. Harry see's the look of confusion on my face so he explains "We're taking a rental car to drop the lads off then coming back and getting our stuff and my car." I just nod and plop down beside him laying my head on his shoulder. With a loud "Awwwe" Niall snaps a picture with his phone. "I'm ready! I'm ready!" Zayn says running into the flat. We all stand up and laugh at him then make our way outside. We all say bye to Eleanor here since her friend is picking her up. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry hug her bye then I hug her bye and tell her "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you a lot when we come back." she smiles at me then goes to say bye to Lou. To give them a little privacy we get in the car. Harry's driving with me in the passenger seat and the other four in the back seat. When Eleanor's friend pulls up and she leaves, Louis gets into the car and we drive off. When we get out at the airport me and Harry help the boys carry their bags. First we say bye to Liam whose flight leaves in twenty minutes. "Bye Liam" I tell him as I hug him. He picks me up off the ground then sits me back down and says "Make sure curly doesn't get into to much trouble, will ya?" "I will, promise." I say smiling as he walks towards the gate to board the plane we all wave. Once he disappeared we hurry to the next gate which is the gate to Zayns flight which leaves in fifteen minutes. But boarding started now. After the boys hug him Zayn wraps me in a big hug and spins me around in a circle "Gosh you're already like a little sister to me." Zayn says still hugging me. I rub his back and say "Don't worry Zayn you'll be back before you know it and besides you can call me every night." He lets go and kisses my forehead and says one last goodbye to me, Niall, Harry, and Louis before walking through the gate and onto the plane. The next flight was Niall's but his didn't start boarding for another ten minutes so we sit down in some seats beside the gate. "Gosh I feel like my brothers are leaving." I say more to myself than anyone else. "Well if it makes you feel better. I feel like I'm leaving my baby sister behind, and I'm very protective of all my baby sisters considering I have four." Louis says from his seat beside Harry. Before I can reply a lady over the intercom calls for Niall's plane to start boarding. We stand up and stretch and Louis and Harry hug Niall bye. I hug him and tell him "Try not to get into to much trouble." "Don't worry I won't. You know you're like a sister to all of us...well except Harry. It's actually really hard to say goodbye considering I've never had a sister." he says still hugging me. "Don't worry like I told Zayn we'll all be back before we know it and you can call or text everyday." I tell him and hug him one last time before he walks through the gate. "Alright suspenders your turn." I say putting my arm around Lou's waist has Harry throws his across Louis' shoulder. Thank baby Jesus that Louis' flight didn't bored for another twenty minutes since we have to walk to the other side of the airport. When we get there they already started boarding. I hug him and tell him "Bye. Tell your mom and the girls if they know who I am that I can't wait to meet them one day." He laughs and hugs me back "Will do baby sis." I pull back and lightly pop one of his suspender straps. Harry then steps up and wraps Louis in a bear hug. I smile when I faintly hear Harry say "Bye Boo Bear." and Lou reply with "Bye Hazza take care of our Ricki." When they step back Louis boards the plane with one final wave goodbye. "Come on curly. Before some fans decide to appear out of no where and mob us." I tell him pulling him towards the exit by the hand. Thankfully we make it to the car, back to the flat, and inside with out being mobbed. We quickly load our stuff into Harry's car and set off towards Cheshire. I zone out for most of the drive there. I barely register when Harry turns on Aerosmith. We drive in silence all the way until we see the Welcome Cheshire sign. "Oh god I'm nervous." I tell him truthfully. Chuckling he asks "Why?" "Because it's Anne. She gave birth to you. It's like meeting the...I don't know the president." I tell him. "Don't be so nervous. She'll love you and I'm sure Gemma will too." he assures me patting my knee. We pull up outside of a house and Harry turns the car off and gets out. I do the same, I shut the door right as a woman comes out of the house and envelopes Harry in a hug. I smile at them as they greet each other. Anne turns to me and smiles, she walks over and hugs me "It's so nice to meet you Ricki." "It's nice too meet you too Anne." I say while hugging her back. "Well don't just stand there come on lets go inside. We'll get your bags later." She says pulling me into the house by my hand. She pulls me into the living room with Harry walking in behind us. I look over my shoulder at him and he smiles at me which causes me to smile back. "Here sit down. Robin this is Ricki, Ricki this is my husband Robin." she introduces me to Harry's step dad who's sitting in a recliner. "Lovely to meet you" he tells me smiling at me. "Nice to meet you too." I tell him then listen to what Harry and his mom are talking about. While listening to them talk I begin to think. A thought pops up out of know where, what if Anne thought the rumors about me and Harry dating were true and that's why she's being so nice to me, But I quickly push the thought away. No Harry would've told her we weren't dating I reason with my self. "So Ricki when is your mom coming to London?" Anne asks me. "I'm not exactly sure but some time within the next month or two." I tell her still smiling. Harry bumps my side with his elbow "See told you there was absolutely no reason to be nervous." "Yeah whatever curly." I tell him. "Where are you from? I mean I know you lived in Killeen Texas but I've been to Texas and your accent doesn't sound like Texas." she asks me. "I didn't realize I still had my accent. Well I was born in a small town in Arkansas. I moved to Killeen with my mom when I was six when my dad left us." I explain to her, "I honestly thought I would've lost my accent by now." "I love it it's so unique." Anne tells me a big smile on her face. "Well you two look tired. Why don't you go get your bags from Harry's car and then get some sleep before dinner." she suggests. "Okay mum. We'll be right back." Harry says pulling me up off the couch and outside. As soon as we open the door we're attacked by screams. 50 or 60 fans are standing by the road screaming at Harry. "Do you mind if I go take some pictures and stuff?" he asks me looking down at me. "Of course not Harry. They're your fans; believe it or not if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have met you boys and you forget that I was a Directioner hell still am." I tell him, he smiles and pulls me along with him. "That didn't mean take me with you" I huff, I really didn't want to find out if these girls were the rude fans that hate any girls that come near the boys. We stop in front of the group of girls and Harry starts taking pictures and giving autographs and stuff. I look around and notice two women standing to the side, that must be the one of the girl's mom. I walk over to them and ask "Are you with the girls?" "Yeah" they both say. "I actually would like to thank you." I tell them. "Why?" one of them asks me. "Because I was a Directioner well still am. I meet the boys at a concert and I remember how much meeting them meant before I even knew that I'd become friends with them. So I know how much it means for your Daughter or Daughters to be meeting Harry." I explain to them. Surprisingly after Harry takes a picture with every one of them they actual leave and aren't going to camp out in front of his house. We walk to the back of his car and start pulling our bags out. "We're only staying here tonight. We're going to my step dad's cottage tomorrow morning if that's okay with you." he tells me as we lug our bags inside and to the rooms. "That's fine." I tell him concentrating on not dropping my messenger bag. "If you want we can stay a week or two here, then call one of the boys and see if they don't mind us coming and staying the last week at they're house." He says to me as I lay my bags on the floor of the guest room. "That'd be nice but maybe next time. God my head hurts." I say laying my hand on the side of my head. "Do you want to go to sleep or are you up for watching a movie in my room?" he asks me. "I'm always up for a movie, Harry. Now get so I can change." I tell him pushing him gently out the bedroom door. I close the door and unzip my suitcase. I pull out a plain white v-neck shirt, a pair of black sweats, and pull my purple and grey supras out of the duffle bag and sit them by the bed. I quickly change and set the clothes I changed out of on my bed. I sigh and run a hand through my hair then make my way to Harry's room down the hall. I knock on the door and hear him call out "Come in!" I open the door and see him crouched down by the DVD player. "What movie?" I ask him walking over and sitting down on his bed. I lean against the wall, considering his bed didn't have a headboard, and stretch my legs out straight. "It's a surprise." he tells me standing back up and making his way to the bed. He's wearing a pair of dark blue sweats and a black loose v-neck. After he turns the lights off he sits down beside me with his back against the headboard just like I am. I focus on the screen and see that it's a movie I've never seen before. I yawn and lean my head against Harry's shoulder. "Tired?" he asks me laughing a little bit. "Yeah a little but I'll be fine." I tell him. "If you want to got to sle..." he's interrupted by my phone going off. I look at the screen and say "Sorry I'll only be a minute." I stand up and walk into the hallway shutting the door behind me. I press answer "What's up Zayn?" I ask him. "Did I wake you up you sound sleepy?" he asks me. "No you didn't wake me up. Me and Harry were just about to watch a movie." I explain to him. "Oh well I guess I call you tomorrow then. Don't want to interrupt you and Haz's bonding time." he says giggling. "Seriously Zayn what did you need." I tell him trying to keep the laughter out of my voice. "Just wanted to talk a little but that can wait till in the morning. Call me when you get up woman." and with that he hangs up. I laugh, put my phone back in my pocket and walk back into Harry's room. "Who was it?" he asks as I sit back down beside him. "Just Zayn he wanted to talk but I told him we we're watching a movie and he said it could wait till in the morning and hung up" I explain to him getting comfortable. "Okay." he replies. We watch the movie for a bout thirty minutes before I start to fall asleep. I'm out before I can tell Harry that I'm about to fall asleep. I wake up the next morning to Harry shaking me awake "Hey get up we got to head out now before somebody comes back." I groan but sit up and notice that I'm back in the guest bed room. I sigh and stand up telling him "Well get out so I can change." while pushing him towards the door. As soon as he shuts the door behind him I pull out a black shirt that has FREE HUGS written on it in pink, a pair of blue jeans shorts, and a pair of socks. I lay the outfit down on the bed then grab the things I need for in the bathroom and quickly walk into the bathroom and do what I need to do. When I come back out I change and slip on my grey and purple supra vaiders. After I'm done I open the door to find Harry waiting in the hallway "How long have you been there?" I ask him pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Not long. You know while I take these out to the car maybe you should call your mum." he suggests picking up my duffle and suitcase and walking back down the hall. I almost completely forgot I was supposed to call her when we got here last night. I pull out my phone and dial her number. She picks up after three rings "Hello." "Hey mom I thought I'd call and see how you were doing." I tell her. "I'm doing fine sweetheart. What's Cheshire like. Also what's Harry's mom and step dad like?" She questions. "Cheshire is amazing. It's beautiful. Anne and Robin are wonderful they're both so sweet and kind. But I'm going to ask Harry if me and him can drive back a day earlier than the other boys." I explain to her sitting on the bed. "Why?" she asks me. "Because I want to be there to get the boys from the airport and I want to cook a big meal the night they come back." I explain to her again. "Oh okay I get it. Well sweetie I have to go I'm making some last minute adjustment to some stuff for the firm." she says. "Okay love you mom." "Love you too" she says then we hang up. I stand up and walk out into the living room right as Harry walks back in through the front door. "Alright lets go." he says. "Aren't you going to tell your mom." I ask him nodding towards their bedroom door. "No she knows where we're going and trust me my mom awake at 5 when she doesn't have to go to work is not a pretty sight." He says opening the front door. "Okay, Lets go I'm going to wait to call Zayn back until later so I don't wake him up." I tell him and follow him outside and we get into his car. The ride to his step dad's cottage is spent in a comfortable silence. In the past week I've noticed that, that no matter where we're going or are me and Harry never have an uncomfortable or awkward silence. It's like we've known each other way longer than a week. "Alright we're here." Harry says pulling up to a small house. "Wow. It's beautiful" I tell him stepping out of the car and looking around the yard. I instantly recognize it, "This is where you guys came before the live shows." I say more like a statement instead of a question. "Yep. Now lets get the bags inside then you can look around some more." he tells me opening the trunk of the car. "What? You aren't going to be my personal bag boy?" I ask him smiling so he knows I'm joking. I walk to the back of the car and pull out my suitcase sitting it on the ground then I pull out my duffle bag and messenger bag. Slipping my messenger bag over my shoulder I wait for Harry to get his bags out. We eventually get all of our bags into the house and into our rooms. We collapse on the couch after that with me sitting and Harry's head in my lap. "Harry..." I say thinking about a question I've wanted to ask him. "Yeah?" he asks me moving a little bit to get more comfortable. "Your mom does know we're not dating right?" I ask him. "Of course, I told her when I called her in Dallas." he says turning his head to look up at me. "Okay. Also I was wondering if it was okay if we drove back to London a day earlier than when the boys fly back?" I ask him absentmindedly playing with the end of one of his curls. "Why?" he asks. "Because I'd like to be there to pick the guys up from the airport, and I want to cook a big meal that night." I explain to him. "Sure that's fine." he tells me. "Now I just have to think about what to cook." I say more to myself than to him. He doesn't reply because my phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen. I press answer and say "Hey Zayn. I figured you'd still be asleep." "My little sister woke me up by bouncing on my bed saying "Wake up bubba." he says sounding only slightly agitated. I laugh and he continues talking "But anyways what are you and Haz up to?" he asks me. "Nothing much just sitting on the couch talking." I tell him shrugging even though he can't see me. "Well I expect you two to be together by the time we get back to London." he says in a stern tone. "Zayn we're driving back of course we'll show up at the flat with each other." I tell him trying to avoid what he actually meant. "Ricki you know that is not what I meant and we are talking about it now or soon so why avoid it." he says still using that stern tone. "Do YOU want to talk about YOU?" I ask him emphasizing you so he gets that I'm talking about Niall. "Um, Not over the phone and especially not with Harry in the same room as you." he says quickly. "That's what I thought." I say smirking. "Do you have a bathing suit?" Harry asks all of the sudden. "Uh, Yeah. Why?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and goes back to thinking to him self. "Anyways is there a specific reason that you called me?" I ask Zayn brushing off Harry's question. "Not really. But I have to go my mom wants me to do something. I'll call you later. Love you bye" and just like that he hung up. I sigh and put my phone on the arm rest of the couch. "Harry? Can I ask you a question?" I ask him leaning my head against the back of the couch and closing my eyes. "You just did." he says matter of factly. "You know what I mean." I tell him opening my eyes and looking down at him. "Sure. Go for it." he says smiling up at me. I sigh but ask "Is it weird that I already feel like the boys are my brothers and I've only known them for not even a week?" I ask him. "No not at all. That's how we were on the X factor. By the time we moved into the contestant house we were like brothers." he explains to me sitting up. He stands up and pulls me off the couch "Now go change into your bathing suit." he tells me pushing me towards the bedroom I'm staying in. "I'm going pushy." I say jokingly. He just smiles and pushes me into the room closing the door behind him. I shake my head but dig out the bathing suit I brought. It was a birthday present my best friend Rae-Ann sent me. It was a black Fox racing bikini top and black and pink bottoms. She brought them since she knows how much I love watching her Race dirt bikes and all of her gear is Fox. She said she brought it at her last race a booth. I love it. After I change I slip on a pair of blue jean shorts on over the bottoms and pull out a pair of flip flops that Harry must have put in my bag when we were packing because I don't remember packing them. I open the door and walk out into the living room to find Harry waiting. He's wearing a pair of plain white board shorts. "Ready." I tell him when I walk in. He jumps up "Alright lets go." he says and grabs my arm pulling me towards the side door. He pulls me outside and to the side of an in ground pool. I sit down on one of the pool chairs surprised that it's this warm. "Are you going to swim?" he asks me sitting down next to me. "Yeah in a minute." I tell him. Then he pulls out his phone "Smile" he tells me holding it up. I lean against his side so I'm in the picture and I smile, after he takes the picture I ask him curiously "was there a reason for the picture?" "Yep. It's to basically let the fans know that you're in Cheshire with me. Which in turn shows them that you'll be sticking around for awhile." he explains typing on his phone. After a minute he shows me it. It's a tweet that says 'Hanging by the pool with Ricki.' he pulls the phone back and presses send. "Now let's go swimming." he says sitting his phone down and jumps in the pull. I take the shorts off and jump in after him...


End file.
